


you make me speechless

by mitski



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitski/pseuds/mitski
Summary: kara isn't exactly subtle, it's a good thing cat is very observant.





	you make me speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxTORCHxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTORCHxx/gifts).



> hey torch! tried to make something in between your two prompts, rooftop & first date. i hope this hits the mark for you.  
> happy holidays! :)  
  
---  
  
kara isn't so subtle about her crush, and cat finally decides to ask her out. guess who's speechless? ;)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ashton for being awesome and helping me out with getting cat and kara's voices just right. :D  
> cross posted on _[tumblr](http://mitski.tumblr.com/post/168921436128/xxtorchxx-secret-santa)_  
> 


End file.
